Marketing par courriel
thumb[table des matières ] Sommaire Les étudiants ci-dessous sont responsables de la rédaction d'un sommaire de longueur variable. Ils peuvent aussi coordonner le travail des spécialistes de contenu (données, articles et autres sources). Inspirez-vous du chapître du livre . Étienne Bellavance Martin, Clément Rovere, Maxime Girard, Jonathan Laliberté Maxime Girard Résumé: Le marketing-courriel est une forme de marketing direct qui - si utilisé intelligemment – peut représenter l’une des meilleure stratégie en e-marketing : -Il a la capacité d’être très ciblé et personnalisable. -Il est peu coûteux et offre très bon retour sur investissement. Pour être efficace, une campagne de ce type nécessite une planification minutieuse : Les courriels HTML doivent être testés dans un éventail de services de messagerie (Hotmail, Gmail, Yahoo etc.) et de logiciels (Outlook et autres). Elle doit également être contrôlé (spam score) de sorte à ne pas être considéré comme étant un envoi massif de pourriels indésirables. Les commerces/organisations/entreprises qui désirent exploiter avec succès ce type de support communicationnel doivent également respecter un prérequis : obtenir préalablement et explicitement une autorisation de chaque personne incluse dans la banque d’adresse courriel. Quoique ce prérequis soit souvent considéré comme un impératif, tous les courriels envoyés par une organisation - ou une personne de cette organisation - peut représenter une opportunité de marketing. Chaque envoi-courriel doit également offrir la possibilité de se désabonner. Page de wikipedia :http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marketing_par_courriel Données Chaque étudiant doit identifier une source de données, récentes et fiables, en relation avec le thème de cette entrée. Il en présente, dans son sommaire, les chiffres les plus importants et incorpore un lien vers la source. David Michaud, Clément Rovere, Guy Bernard Bisseleu Fomo, Eone Bathaa, Luc Spinner, Myriam Simard, Marc-André Ladouceur, Michaël Bisson, Richard Matte, Stéphanie Girard-Caron, Kenza Sakout Andaloussi Marc-André Ladouceur - Source : http://www.mailermailer.com (2011), http://tinyurl.com/2fpvgxp Sommaire : Ce lien contient le 11ème rapport sur les métriques du marketing par courriel publié par l'entreprise Mailer Mailer en date du mois de juillet 2011. À travers une multitude Le rapport tente de peindre un portrait actuel des tendances du marketing par courriel et de fournir aux lecteurs les outils nécessaires pour améliorer l'efficacité de leurs futures campagnes. L'étude est basé sur des statistiques provenant de 977 millions de messages courriels à travers 87 000 campagnes marketing differentes. Le point principal que l'étude tente d'affirmer est que le marketing par courriel demeure un outil très efficace pour les entreprises. Or, selon Mailer Mailer, une entreprise obtiendrais en moyenne 44 dollars en retour sur investissement pour chaque dollars dépensé dans ce genre de campagne. 56% des internautes américains disent interagir avec une marque quelconque par l'entreprise du courriel, comparativement à 1,3% pour Twitter et 0,7. L'étude indique que le taux d'ouverture moyen des courriels provenant de campagnes marketing des grandes industries est de 11,9%. L'industrie du transport présente le meilleur taux d'ouverture, avec 17,6%. Les courriels content le plus de liens sont ceux qui obtiennent le plus de clic, avec un CTR ("click-through rate") de 5,4%. Myriam Simard Site web www.emailmonday.com (2011): [http://tinyurl.com/7caczmj http://tinyurl.com/7caczmj]' ' Sommaire : Le marketing par courriel est devenu un moyen de commercialisation important. La messagerie mobile est de plus en plus populaire avec l’ascension du nombre de téléphones intelligents et de tablettes sur le marché. Le lien compile de nombreuses statistiques qui donnent un aperçu sur l’état actuel de l’utilisation des courriels via la messagerie mobile aux États-Unis. Voici quelques données, le site en expose plusieurs autres. On nous indique qu’aux États-Unis la messagerie mobile représente 10% à 30% des courriels qui s’ouvrent, selon le public cible, le produit et le type de messagerie. (2011) Il y a eu une augmentation de 132% dans le nombre d’emails ouvert via un appareil mobile. (Juin 2011). Si tout le temps passé sur l’Internet mobile aux U.S était condensé en une heure, combien de temps les utilisateurs consacrent-ils en moyenne à leurs emails? Les utilisateurs consacrent environ 25 minutes par 60 minutes, près de 42% de leur temps. Articles scientifiques Chaque étudiant doit identifier un article scientifique pertinent via scholar.google.com et rédiger un sommaire d'un paragraphe. Ajouter un lien qui pointe vers la source. Imad Raad, Frédéric Fortin, Daniel Enrique Lobato Siu Chiu, Manon Piché, Julie St-Pierre, Jonathan Laliberté, Oulimata Ndoffa Niang, Gabrielle Gagnon, Christine Rivest, Louis-Daniel T.Bernier, Erika Fisseler Jonathan Laliberté Permission e-mail marketing En se basant sur l'industrie de l'hospitalité, les auteurs Ana Marinova, Jamie Murphy and Brian L. Massey, expliquent comment les entreprises de cette industrie doivent utiliser le marketing de permission, afin de bâtir et gérer leur relation client. Ils expliquent qu'en effet, le e-mail est un instrument flexible et peu coûteux qui permet aux entreprises de rejoindre un nombre important de sa clientèle actuel et futur. Cependant, dans les dernières années, le nombre grandissant de compagnies à avoir adoptés ce mode de communication, a fait en sorte que les consommateurs porte à présent de moins en moins d'attention aux courriels promotionels. C'est sans parler du nombre actuel de réponse à ces courriels. C'est pourquoi les auteurs expliquent qu'il est important d'utiliser à présent le marketing de permission. L'idée derrière le fameux marketing de permission, est de développer une relation avec le consommateur qui a préalablement accepté que l'entreprise lui envoie de l'info sur les produits, services et offres spécials. Ils démontrent qu'une approche semblable diminue le nombre de courriel envoyé et augmente le pourcentage de réponse des clients. http://tinyurl.com/7pd8hjr Autres sources Chaque étudiant résume en 1-2 phrases le contenu d'une source www pertinente, tout en indiquant le lien Jessica Martel, Maxime Girard, Abdellatif Hamdouny, Cristina Ramirez Salazar, Sophie Bouchard, Pierre-Éric Lebel, Eder Turrubiarte Sierra, Geoffrey Poulard, Alain Fortier, François De Champlain, Laina Bennani Kabchi Pierre-Eric Lebel MarketWatch (2012); Promotional Email Marketing Volume From Top Retailers Rises 16% to All-Time High in 2011; http://tinyurl.com/7v5vk3j ' '. Les plus gros vendeurs sur Internet on augmenté leur volume de courriels promotionels de 51% depuis 2008. Le mois de décembre est le mois le plus important dû aux cadeaux de Noël. Le courriel du vendredi offrant une promotion de fin de semaine est aussi très populaire. Alain Fortier thumb|left|250pxLa loi anti-pourriel du Canada http://www.ic.gc.ca/eic/site/ecic-ceac.nsf/fra/h_gv00567.html a encadre de manière très rigide les pratiques en matière de marketing courriel. Selon le cabinet d'avocats Blakes, la notion de relation entre les personnes s'impose comme un défi pour pratiquer ce type de marketing http://bit.ly/zi4Y9U b Eder Turrubiarte Sierra Study: Leveraging consumer data is the next step in email marketing. Cette étude a trouvé que les données des consommateurs peuvent être mieux utilisées. Il est important de considérer comment intégrer les différents types de données dans les campagnes marketing via email. Lien : http://www.brafton.com/news/study-leveraging-consumer-data-is-the-next-step-in-email-marketing Maxime Girard Portrait récent du marché du marketing courriel. On y retrouve un tableau qui résume les critères pour l’attrait du marché de l’email marketing. http://www.analyse-sectorielle.fr/2011/08/marche-de-lemail-marketing/